Beyond reason: don't blame my choices
by Bluedreamer
Summary: As much as Stefan Salvatore was a real gentleman and a good high-school boyfriend to have, Elena Gilbert was drawn to his brother Damon Salvatore.
1. No fuss and no judging

**BEYOND REASON: DON'T BLAME MY CHOICES**

'

_As much as Stefan Salvatore was a real gentleman and a good high-school boyfriend to have, Elena Gilbert was drawn to his brother Damon Salvatore._

'

**Chapter 01: No fuss and no judging**

'

Elena opened the door to this motel room. She has been going there now for the last few weeks. A place she could be herself and a place where there was no fuss and no judging. She enjoyed every minute she spent in there. This was a change from her life as a high school student.

'

Elena had a great life at Mystic Falls High. She had great friends, of which one was a witch Bonnie Bennett. Her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore was a vampire. He was a good vampire who swore to keep Elena safe from all harm. The recent events in Mystic Falls made Stefan overprotective which started to bore Elena. After the events of Mystic Falls, he started to act more as a father more than a boyfriend. He was nice but there was no passion in their relationship.

'

So how could anyone blame Elena as she walked inside the room and closed the door to get pinned to the wall by this sexy and dark boyfriend's brother? Damon Salvatore gave her his trademark smirk before kissing Elena passionately.

'

Damon thought for a second how all this started. Elena had one day fought with Stefan and walked right into a bar he was at. After a number of drinks at the bar they kissed. They ordered more drinks before leaving. Elena could not walk and used Damon for support. Damon somehow managed to reach his car and settled Elena in before getting into the driver's seat himself.

He was going to drop Elena home and she suddenly shouted that she wanted to spend the night with him. This nearly caused an accident as Damon jumped in surprise. He thought to himself that she was just too drunk. As they had to stop at the traffic lights, Elena looked at him firmly telling him she was serious. She showed him by putting her hand at the crotch of his jeans.

They found this little motel just then and without any more thoughts, booked the room and went up to have hot passionate sex. The next morning he expected her to cry in sorrow thinking about what she had just done. The reaction was otherwise. Ever since that drunk night, they both came back every day wanting more.

'

Elena felt Damon's impatient hands fiddle the buttons of her shirt. She laughed as she pushed him away from her. They both made way towards the king size bed. Damon sat at the edge and pulled Elena towards him. He pulled her shirt up slightly to kiss her stomach. He let go the shirt that fell into his hair to cup her firm buttocks. This earned him a moan from Elena.

Damon looked up at Elena while massaging her buttocks. He grinned before pulling off the zipper of her skirt and pulling down both her skirt and her panty. He looked at her pubic hair just a second before noticing the moist between her thighs.

He proceeded to part her legs wide enough to let him kiss her inner lips. Elena bucked and growled. He definitely liked that sound.

'

Elena was already so wet when Damon took her panty down. When he kissed her vagina lips this more pure torture as she wanted more. This tongue slowly started to lick off her wet moist proof of her desire for him.

When he stopped Elena sat across him. He had already discarded him leaving just his briefs on before she had come to the motel. Looking straight into his eyes she performed a slow and sensual lap dance which aroused him. His manhood through the briefs was pointing towards her entrance.

She kissed him and as he opened his mouth, her tongue entangled with his into a dance. She even felt his fangs as he could not help it in the situation.

Damon managed through the kissing to open up Elena's shirt. She backed away to let him take it off. Her only item of clothing left was a lacy pink bra. Damon bent his head to suck on Elena's right nipple through the lacy fabric. He pinched her left nipple with his right hand as his other hand was used to support Elena's back. With one expert hand clasp, her bra was taken out leaving Elena naked.

They both decided it was too much and Damon changed positions throwing Elena onto the bed. Her head fell onto a soft pillow. She saw how quickly Damon got rid of his briefs as he came over her.

Without second thoughts he trusted into her welcoming folds. Slowly at first until Elena started to respond. Elena's legs wrapped his legs using them to support her while she was trying to match him. She screamed asking for more and when she climaxed, Damon actually smiled.

He climaxed just after and then he trusted into her harder and harder, Elena's moans were getting louder and louder. He suppressed the urge to bite her by gripping on her waist tighter making Elena shout of pleasure and pain inflicted by his nails.

He released himself by spilling his seed deep inside her while trusting deed and hard.

'

They both just waited there without moving. Both of them were panting and sweating. Elena was the first to move. She tried to leave the bed when she was pulled back into a warm kiss. She gave in for a few seconds and then walked to the bathroom.

Elena had to get rid of Damon's smell so she meticulously washed herself. Stefan was a vampire himself so if she was not careful he would smell Damon on her. Once she was done, she came back wrapped up in a towel and towards her bag where she pulled out a new set of underwear and clothes.

Damon loved to see her undressing and dressing in front of him. He watched but could not touch. He gasped when the towel was let loose as she was standing in front of him naked and not one bit bothered. She put on a new set of underwear and some sportswear. She then swept around the room and collected all her previous clothing, all of them crushed.

Damon tried to protest when Elena was about to leave. Elena was late. She spent more time than she expected this time. After a quick goodbye kiss, she quietly opened the room door, checked outside before leaving. She had to get back to school for a cheer leading practice. She had to get back to her normal routine life.

'

At least until the next day, she would be back again…

'

* * *

What do you think? Reviews and comments would be highly appreciated!


	2. Friends with benefits

**BEYOND REASON: DON'T BLAME MY CHOICES**

'

_As much as Stefan Salvatore was a real gentleman and a good high-school boyfriend to have, Elena Gilbert was drawn to his brother Damon Salvatore._

'

**Chapter 02: Friends with benefits **

'

Elena drove back to school where she was having her cheer leading practice. The opening football game was going to start next Saturday and the founder's ball was on Sunday. That weekend she would not be able to meet up with Damon at the motel. She had not told him as yet as she was trying to come up with another solution. If not she would be in a bad mood.

The practice went of fine for her and her team. Stefan came twice to check on her and after his practice came over to see her. Elena greeted him with a warm welcoming kiss.

'

Stefan loved his girlfriend dearly. He was happy to see her more joyful since a last few weeks. This really helped their relationship as she became less demanding. She also scolded him less for being so protective. On the other hand this also meant that he was seeing less of her as she would go do things without him.

'

Damon walked home after meeting up with the council. He could only laugh at those stupid humans who were trying to get at this vampire when he was just there in front of them. He fed on some pretty girl out of boredom after Elena left and caused another commotion in town. The council met up and decided on more patrols in the city. For Damon of course it meant more potential humans to feed on. As he arrived home he stiffened as he heard a familiar voice along with his brother's. Elena was here with him. That woman loved to torture him.

'

When Stefan greeted his brother, Elena turned to do so. After all she was not supposed to have seen him and even less had sex with the man.

"Hello there Damon" she told him the way she would normally greet her.

"Hello there Elena" he answered and could not resist for more "Do not tell me you miss me already"

Elena was about to answer when Stefan interrupted the two of them: "Why can you not stop bothering Elena"

Damon just smirked: "Probably because she loves it when I bother her"

Elena gave him the don't-you-dare look and answered "I hope you do not actually believe that" and got up with Stefan to the dining room.

'

Elena had brought some Chinese take away and the three sat down to eat. Not that Stefan and Damon were really hungry but it made them seem a little bit more human.

After having dinner, the three of them proceeded to clearing up the dishes. Damon started annoying Elena and she seemed to enjoy his company. This pissed Stefan who growled but did not say a word. As Stefan walked towards Elena who was now washing the dishes, he put his arms protectively around her waist and kissed her neck. Elena stiffened before turning her head to let him kiss her. Damon witnessed the scene. He thought it was just so pathetic.

He left to go watch television. He settled for some horror movie and tried to get engrossed in it. He did not see Elena turning to face Stefan and with her most charming smile tell him to finish the dishes before walking out from the kitchen. She left a dumb fouled Stefan finish her work.

'

Elena settled next to Damon and asked him what this movie was all about. He answered telling her that this was something to get her closer to him. Stefan heard that and angrily dashed into the room asking what he was doing with Elena.

Damon answered to Stefan that they were only friends before whispering to Elena's ear: "with benefits"

'

The movie ended and Elena and Stefan walked up to Stefan's room. Damon looked at Elena while she was going to his brother's room. He sighed and then smirked.

Damon texted Elena that he needed another round of hot sex. She texted him back that she would be up for it tomorrow. He answered straight away that he would impatiently wait until tomorrow. Elena laughed and did not respond as Stefan just got back from the bathroom.

'

Elena was seated on the bed glued to her phone. Stefan asked her who she was texting to and she answered him with a sheepish grin that it was with Damon. His brother was across the corridor and still he would text Elena. Damon really knew how to piss him.

Stefan got onto the bed as Elena put the phone on the side table. He kissed her softly while she put her arms around his neck. He broke his kiss to remove Elena's clothes. He kissed her stomach and removed his clothes to. He carefully lay Elena down and set himself on top of her. He bent to kiss her and entered her. Soon enough he released his seed and then rolled off her to fell asleep. Elena hardly moved during this intercourse. She did not have to. Stefan liked it soft and safe. He played it soft and safe.

'

Elena tried to sleep but she just could not. She was feeling hot and somehow unsatisfied. She was thirsty so put on a robe and slowly left the room to go to the kitchen. She reached a jug and poured herself a glass of water.

"You smell of him" Damon told her making her jump in surprise. Damon was at the kitchen door not moving. He was observing her with his sharp eyes. He was looking angry as he despised that smell on her.

Elena did not answer but poured herself another glass of water. She drank it and put in into the sink. She turned back to face him. The next thing she felt were his hands on her robe's belt removing it exposing her body to him. He was disgusted as each spot smelt of his brother. He proceeded to remove that smell with his own. He licked every part of her body from head to toe. Elena just let him do so.

He was angry and she understood that. He wanted her and she was with his brother. She would let him remove Stefan's sent before responding. Damon placed his hands in her hair and brought her to him to kiss him. Elena made no move to resist his advances and instead surrendered willingly. His mouth was aggressive against hers and his hands even more pervasive as they gripped and stroked every inch of her body with disgust.

When Elena started making pleasure mixed with pained sounds, Damon put her onto the kitchen table and made her lie down. He cupped both breasts and massaged them hard and very soon they swelled from his fondling. She then sat up and started touching his chest and his stomach. She reached his pajama bottom and tucked it down. He was aroused and his manhood showed it. She delicately touched it with her fingers.

Damon then roughly got her to stop. He brought her body closer to his, his chest now touching her own. He parted her tights and pressed his manhood against her opening and started grinding himself into her. And when he entered her she gasped, her hands clawing into his back.

Elena bit her lip to dismiss the moans and the cries she would be giving if not. Damon was torturing her as he was taking his time. He was trusting fast in and out of her and then he would stop and trust slowly while suckling one of her nipples.

When he could not any longer, he started trusting faster and deeper while Elena was bucking her hips towards him. He suppressed his moans by biting Elena's lip. He let his seed flow into Elena as proof of his possession. He held on to her lip until he had finished.

His breathing getting back to normal he let go Elena's lip. He could smell her arousal and the fresh blood that spread from her lips. He had been in control and did not turn into his vampire scary look. He looked at Elena hoping that she was not in too much pain. She smiled at him while brushing his hair off his face.

"Why could you not wait until tomorrow" she asked Damon while just contemplating him. He smirked and tilted his head up indicating her to do the same. She looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. It was marked 12.23am. They were tomorrow already.

'

* * *

What do you think? Reviews and comments would be highly appreciated!


	3. Bully me little, bully me not

**BEYOND REASON: DON'T BLAME MY CHOICES**

'

_As much as Stefan Salvatore was a real gentleman and a good high-school boyfriend to have, Elena Gilbert was drawn to his brother Damon Salvatore._

'

**Chapter 03: Bully me little, bully me not. **

'

Elena shivered as she came out of the shower. She knew that she could not get back into Stefan's room after making love to his brother. It would also be highly inappropriate for her to stay in Damon's room for the obvious reasons. Elena was full of the love making that just happened downstairs in the kitchen and then a few minutes ago in the shower. She left the man inside for him to cool off while she was settling to sleep in the hall on one of the sofas.

'

Stefan woke up in the middle of the night and looked for Elena. The girl was not in the bed and that worried him. He then heard another noise that intrigued him. His brother Damon coming out from the bathroom humming a tune. Stefan got out of bed and opened the door to find Damon, hair wet and without anything to hide his nudity.

-"Hello brother" he smirked and walked to his room

-"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked him

-"Obviously not with you" he answered while reaching for his doorknob.

Stefan dashed downstairs to see where Elena was and found her on a sofa. He tried to reach out his hand to brush a strand of hair. This did not wake Elena as the earlier events exhausted her. Stefan continued to look at her sleeping before deciding to sleep on the floor next to her. Just in case his brother tried to bother her.

'

Damon was annoyed to see Elena with her unknown shield of protection. He just grumbled and went to his room. He could not help think of the moments they shared in that shower before Brother Stefan decided to ruin it as usual.

Elena had gone in the shower to try and remove his smell and this time Damon decided not to give in. He followed her and could just picture her look when he walked in the shower cubicle. Elena tried to ignore him but that was difficult as he reached to catch the soap. He then proceeded to soap Elena from head to toe. He took his time and saw sweet and innocent Elena turning into his passionate and troubled vixen.

As Damon reached her thighs, Elena stopped his hand from moving any further. She brought her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. As Damon opened his mouth, Elena let her tongue play with his. When she felt his fangs on her tongue, she broke off the kiss.

Damon proceeded to caress her body earning moans of pleasure from the girl. They both needed each other badly and Damon swiftly carried her with one arm so that her opening was just at his reach. Elena quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Damon locked and supported her back with the other arm.

He wanted to tease the girl a little but they both wanted this so much. Elena was getting wet and this was not the water from the shower. Her opening was like a slippery road that Damon trusted into. Elena was crying out in pleasure while Damon was entering and exiting over and over.

He turned Elena around and the cold tiles were compressing her bust. He took her from behind began another round of love making. Elena felt she was turned into a dog as she was yapping from his doings. As Damon released himself, Elena enjoyed the feeling of his sperm filling her. Slowly he let go of her and she turned around.

Elena smirked and this surprised Damon. She proceeded in washing herself and not letting him touch her. This was going to be his punishment for sexually harassing her. When she finished, she slapped his ass and walked out of the shower.

'

Damon did not sleep that night at all. He tried to calm down in his bedroom but he could not. That woman gave him too much to think about. He had fallen for her. It was not planned but it somehow happened. He cursed and hit the bed hard. Even his brother heard him from downstairs. Stefan frowned and just ignored it.

'

Elena woke up early. She had got cold from her shower and she had not taken a proper sheet. As she put her feet to the floor, she toppled and fell.

-"What is it?" Stefan woke up quickly looking at the surroundings

-"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena answered seeming annoyed

-"Well I was worried that you were not in the bedroom when I woke up" Stefan started

-"And you decided to follow me downstairs" Elena finished his sentence trying to get on to her feet.

Stefan helped her and reached to kiss her. Elena tilted her head slightly so that Stefan got the cheek instead of her lips. Elena just smiled at him and gave him a quick peck before getting out of his embrace.

-"Is there any orange juice BTW?" she asked

-"I'm sure there is some in the fridge" Stefan answered.

As Elena walked to the kitchen, Stefan followed closely behind. Elena went to the fridge and opened it. The bottle of orange juice was in the compartment down and she bent to get it. Stefan then caught a strange smell on Elena's neck.

-"Did Damon annoy you in any way?" Stefan harped angrily

-"What are you saying?" Elena answered back surprised

-"Did he try to bite you?" Stefan continued panicked

-"Stefan… I" Elena tried to think of an explanation

-"Morning Elena, morning Brother" Damon smirked and made his entrance.

'

-"What did you do to her" Stefan growled and sped up to try and hit Damon. The older brother easily avoided the blow. When Stefan tried again, he blocked his arm.

-"Did I not tell you not to try and attack me" Damon growled back changing to his vampire form. "You do not stand a chance against me".

Damon somehow looked towards Elena who seemed totally uneasy. She was still holding the bottle of orange juice in her hand since he had came into the kitchen. She made him a no sign with the head.

-"Dearest Elena" Damon said to the girl while changing back to his human form, "What is all this commotion about?"

-"You bastard tried to bite her?" Stefan interviened

-"WHAT?" Elena and Damon both shouted

-"Then why is there Damon's smell on your neck Elena" Stefan asked his girlfriend pointed towards her neck in his defense.

Elena did not answer and just stared at Stefan.

-"And then Damon came out of his shower nude and humming some silly tune" Stefan continued

-"Brother, you know me too well." Damon laughed and this got Elena to feel sick. She did not want Stefan to find out this way.

-"Stefan listen…" she tried

-"Tsss Elena", Damon cut her "Elena walked into the bathroom while I was showering."

Damon grinned at Elena's a stunned look and then to Stefan's angry stare.

-"I am sure she was realizing that I am the more attractive brother" he winked at the girl "and she needed to see my body.

-"Damon I am going to… "Stefan snapped

-"Stop being such a baby" Damon told his brother before adding "Just to make things short I couldn't resist annoyed that girlfriend of yours and I dot dot dot" and he walked outside the kitchen leaving his brother to wonder.

-"Elena what did he do?" Stefan asked her

-"Stefan do you not realize your brother is just trying to annoy you" Elena told him doing her best not to hide away her face from him.

Stefan wanted to insist but resisted the urge. This was not the time for this. His girlfriend seemed annoyed for some reason so it had to be because of Damon. He kissed his girlfriend and walked upstairs to change and get ready for the weekend.

Stefan was going to get away from his brother soon enough. He was thrilled to go to the Miss Mystics' dance practice with Elena. Next week after the football game, he was going to dance with Elena in front of the whole town. He would do his best to make Elena win this title. They would then continue dancing the whole on Sunday during the Founder's ball.

'

**

* * *

Comments on the fiction:** I know poor Stefan is getting totally screwed in this story. I like him… I seriously do but hey… Damon is hotter, sexier, more dangerous… and just gorgeous… _^^ hope I did not get too carried away…. Lol. _

**To my reviewers:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews you have given me so far. The reviews just encourage me to continue the stories. Do you have any plans for the weekend for Elena and Damon? Do not hesitate and comment !


End file.
